When tough little boys grow up to be dads
by MicroPoe10
Summary: Sam is living a semi-normal apple pie life. He's got the girl, he's got his brother and he's got a baby…wait, what? Watch Sam as he tries to take on the role of full time dad and see just how long he can survive dirty diapers, no sleep, and all that comes with being a first time parent. Can Sam juggle the supernatural and being a dad? Written for the amazing Wandertogondor.
1. Chapter 1

Larissa stretched out, fingers pinning for the bag of chips that lay just out of reach too her. In any normal given circumstance she would have gotten off the couch and grabbed them herself. But now she was the size of a small SUV, bun in the oven and all that jazz you know. Every time she tried to gain a little momentum and push herself off the couch she always found herself flailing like a fish out of water before falling right back down. Dammit, she missed being able to have balance, she missed seeing her toes, hell she missed not having to pee like a racehorse every ten minutes. But dammit all to hell she was a friggen fertile myrtle, and Sam with his stupid super sperm had been no help. Granted they threw caution to the wind, as well as any common sense about safe sex during the aftermath of a hunt one really hot night in Toledo. She stared intently at the chip bag willing it to float up off the table and to join her on the couch. She closed her eyes and stretched out a hand as if she was going all star wars on it and using the force, stopping only to pop one eye open to see the bag had not moved. Letting out a sigh of frustration and rubbing circles over her swollen belly, she looked around frantically for anything that might be of assistance when she finally spotted it, the grabby claw. Dean had bought it for her early on when they had found out she was pregnant as a gag gift.

On more than one occasion, when her hormones were raging like a bull in china shop and Dean was pissing her off she had threatened to latch onto his balls with the grabby claw and squeeze them into oblivion. But right now it was needed for a more pressing matter. With claw in hand and arm stretched out to the max she reached out across the vast expanse of carpet to reach her goal. She didn't hear the door open, or see Dean and Sam coming in. They watched with utter amusement at the sight that was playing out in front of them. The first few times had proven to be futile, but the small future Winchester demanded high amounts of processed food, saturated in salt and high fructose corn syrup, yup he was definitely turning into his uncle, a mini Dean perish the thought she thought to herself with a chuckle. Finally the claw grasped the bag and she smiled the smile of the victorious as she brought chip bag to her chest and giving it a kiss of satisfaction before raising the chip bag up in one hand and the grabby claw in the other humming the rocky theme song in triumph. Then in a split second Dean was behind her fighting with her trying to grab the bag out of her hand, finally prying it from her fingers.

"Oh come on Dean!" pouting her lips in defeat and craning her head as far as she could to get a good look at the oldest Winchester as he peeled open the bag and shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, with a smile.

"Sorry Rissa, Sammy's orders!" Sam shot Dean a look that said way to throw me under the bus Dean. Sam came to sit in front of her on the coffee table handing her a stick of celery. Hands by her side resting on the couch, eyes narrowing shooting daggers at Sam, she loved him God knows she did, but ever since they found out she was pregnant her independence had pretty much become non-existent.

"Sam, baby you do know that I'm eating for two right?" she nodded her head, looking at him hopeful that he might have a little sympathy for her. "And our baby is craving chips, tacos, licorice…" she paused still looking at him.

"Rissa, you already look like you swallowed the whole taco truck." Dean joke as he tipped the bag up to get the remaining crumbs at the bottom.

"You're one to talk Dean, you've got thunder thighs!" Larissa snapped, as Dean scowled and dropped the chip bag into the trash and running his hands down his thighs and muttering to himself under his breath. Larissa's gaze returned to Sam's as she folded her hands at the top of her large belly.

Sam was a complete nervous wreck, a first time dad for sure, the first thing he did was condemn her to stay at Bobby's while he and Dean went out on hunts. But not before baby proofing everything setting up about a dozen devil's traps all around the house and even going as far as trying to draw a anti possession sign on her belly, until Bobby got tired and threatened to shoot him if he didn't stop with the graffiti. But nothing quite compared to the fight that had ensued when Sam had tried to baby proof the impala, Dean bout near blew a gasket, and Larissa couldn't help but sit back and watch. But that was in the early stages, now just weeks away from her due date they were trying to starve her, apparently the boys didn't understand the meaning of cravings. But Sam being the health nut he was did everything in his power to make sure nothing that had over twelve grams of fat passed her lips, which was just about everything. And Dean wasn't helping as of late, eating everything from chips, to bacon cheeseburgers, to pie right in front of her. Normally she could count on Dean to sneak her a couple bites of something swimming in grease when Sam wasn't looking, but when Sam found her hidden stash of beef jerky and Swedish fish in a box under their bed that all stopped. She gave him her biggest most believable puppy dog eyes and tried to tell him that the beef jerky was full protein and the Swedish fish were fat free but he wouldn't hear of it.

Sam sat there still waving the celery stick in front of her and brought her back to reality, as she looked at him incredulously.

"Do you want me to tell you where to shove this?!" she snapped, as he gave a small smirk and waved it at her before she finally gave in with a sigh and snatched it out of his hand, Dean laughed in the back ground.

Sam rested a hand on her knee, before running it up her thigh to her large belly he knew that he was probably driving her to the nut house, but no one had prepared him for this either. His fingers soothed the kicks that he felt underneath his hands and he leaned in placing a small kiss on her belly and then on her lips flashing her that gorgeous smile of his that had her going weak in the knees.

She pushed him away from her she couldn't stay mad at him, "Okay, help me up, my ass had gone numb and your son is dancing on my bladder." Sam laughed as he took her hands and helped to pull her off the couch. When she was in a standing position she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips before waddling off to the bathroom. Sam joined Dean over at the table and sat down running his hands through his hair.

"What's the matter Sammy?" Dean asked pulling a couple beers from the fridge and handing one to Sam. He could tell that something was bothering his little brother, hell he'd been going stir crazy during the last couple of weeks, he was getting really antsy.

"What if…nah never mind forget it?" Sam began still starring at the unopened bottle in his hands, peering around the corner to see that the bathroom door was still shut.

"Okay" Dean answered taking a swig off his own beer, he wasn't gonna push Sam for an answer but he knew his little brother would cave in three, two…

"What if I'm not a good dad Dean? There's not exactly a manual that tells you how to be a parent. Or what if...I'm too much like dad?" That last question had Dean pausing in mid-drink at Sam's puppy dog look intensified. "

You won't be anything like dad Sammy, I won't let it happen." Dean said downing the rest of his beer. Sam looked up at his older and knew Dean was telling him the truth, he wasn't going to be anything like John Winchester of that he was damn sure.

* * *

A/N: I do not own Supernatural, Sam or Dean but I do own Larissa and the eventual future Winchester. Please R&R below!


	2. Chapter 2

The note on the kitchen table said that the guys would be back later that night. And if Larissa knew Sam he was going to call her non-stop to check up on her. She was pretty sure that this baby was giving Sam gray hair already and he wasn't even out of the womb. Larissa put the slip of paper back on the table and walked toward the cupboard to grab a bowl. Luckily she knew where Dean stashed his box of Lucky Charms hiding them from Sam and his last junk food intervention. It was like world war three at Bobby's house the day Sam gave Dean the _you need to eat better Dean _talk. Larissa set the box of Lucky charms on the counter and reached her hand up into the cupboard only to be disappointed by the fact that there was no clean bowls.

"Son of a Bitch!" Larissa said standing on her tiptoes to double check, nope not a single clean bowl. She rested her hands on her hips and then rubbed her belly when she felt a quick jab. Her finger tips soothed the area pressing down gently and rubbing in little circles.

"I know I'm hungry too." She said looking in the sink hoping that maybe a bowl would present itself. She walked over to the fridge and opened it up, scrunching up her nose at the sight before her eyes. She had definitely found where all the bowls had gone to, the only problem is that the bowls had apparently become an experiment for Darwinism.

"Ugh, pigs! I'm living with a bunch of pigs." She said pulling out all of the bowls and dumping the contents in the trash can doing her best trying not to gag. She threw all of the dirty dishes into the sink and turned on the hot water squeezing the soap bottle until she felt it was sufficient enough for the task at hand. She let the bowls soak as she pulled the trash can over to the fridge and started throwing everything out that had gone past it's expiration date which was basically everything. She tied up the bag and threw it in the trash can out behind Bobby's house before coming back in and tackling all of the dirty dishes that had been piled up next to the sink.

"Listen up young man" Larissa spoke out loud looking down at her belly before scrubbing away at a bowl that had something that looked like mash potatoes caked onto the sides.

"Your daddy and uncle are pigs, and they are gonna get it when they get home! I just pray that you don't learn any of their bad habits." The old nursery rhyme played in her head _"frogs and snails, and puppy dog tails, that what little boys are made of ."_ And she really hoped that Sam and Dean wouldn't turn her little boy into some wild little banshee but she wasn't gonna hold her breath. After she finished cleaning the dishes, she had this overwhelming feeling like she needed to clean something else. She started in the kitchen cleaning out all of the cupboards, and noticed that they were going to definitely need to do a supply run later on. With her now eating for two and Dean's bottomless pit the house never had enough food. She swept the floor and scrubbed the counter top until she was sure she was going to take the color right off.

The oven proved to be the hardest obstacle as she sat down on the floor and scrubbed years worth of caked on food and grease, as well as whatever supernatural experiments Bobby and the boys had cooked up. She scrubbed for what seemed like hours and wiped her hand across her brow wiping away the sweat. After the kitchen was cleaned to perfection she scrubbed her hands in the sink and decided that when the boys got home they might like to have something to eat, if not then she would gladly eat their share. She started to prepare one of the only things she knew how to make stuffed shells with garlic bread. At least this was healthy enough for Sam that she could get away with at least having seconds. Not to mention that her stuffed shells were to die for and Sam was a huge fan of them, it was the one thing she had going in her favor if they ever had a fight.

When she had the stuffed shells and the bread in the oven she went into the study. She took one look around and thought _what the Hell_ before bending over as far as she could to grab a stack of books and putting them in alphabetical order on the shelf her OCD kicking in full swing. She even went as far as categorizing them by supernatural beings, lore, and weaponry. She used the grabby claw to pick up loose papers before sorting through them and stacking them neatly on Bobby's desk. She took the empty bottle of bourbon from the desk and threw it in the trash can at the end. She rummaged through the closet until she found what she thought looked like a vacuum clean. It looked almost prehistoric and she had her doubts at first thinking that Bobby could have tinkered with it ages ago and rigged it up to be some ghost containment device like in the _Ghostbusters_. But after looking at the state of the carpet in the study caution was gone with the wind.

She plugged in the vacuum and didn't get electrocuted and vacuumed the whole floor until it looked completely new. Larissa stepped back and smiled at everything she had accomplished she checked her watch 3:45 so much for breakfast lol. She continued to clean around the house dusting all the cobwebs out of every nook and cranny, mopping the floors and the stairs and cleaning her's and Sam's bedroom. She set the stuffed shells and the garlic bread on the table to await the guys. She sat in the study with her feet propped up, all the cleaning that she had done had just drained her. She sat there surrounded by baskets full of socks and folded clothes, tiny little onesies resting on her lap with a bowl of lucky charms resting on her belly. She dumped some more cereal into the bowl as the front door opened.

"Larissa?!" Sam yelled, she could tell that he was freaking out.

"In here." She shouted out as Sam rushed into the study fearing the worst with Bobby, Dean and Cas following close behind. They found Larissa sitting on the couch shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "Hi boys!" she said with a smile.

"What the hell Rissa! I've been calling all day, _typical _she thought to herself. "I thought something happened to you." Sam said kneeling in front of her and placing a kiss on her stomach, Larissa took the now empty bowl off her stomach and set it to the side taking Sam's face in her hands.

"Sam, baby look I'm fine, we're fine. I didn't even hear my phone go off I've been so busy around here today." She mentioned motioning all around her, the guys looked around and Bobby's mouth dropped his house hadn't been this clean since Karen.

"Bobby, your house..."Dean answered in just as much shock as everyone else was, Bobby just nodded his head and took his hat off and wiped a tear from his eye. Bobby walked over and leaned down placing a kiss on the top of Larissa's head. Sam stood up and saw the empty bowl and the box of lucky charms.

"Lucky charms?" He questioned her huffing in frustration, reaching for the box.

"Touch it and I break your fingers off." Larissa smiled sweetly as Sam backed off. Sam walked toward the doorway of the kitchen to stand by Dean who crossed his arms and chuckled.

"What's up with Rissa?" Dean asked looking on as Larissa flipped through the channels on the tv and stuck her hand in the box of lucky charms.

"I think she's nesting."Sam replied.

"So what now she's a friggen bird?" Dean questioned unsure what the hell Sam was talking about.

"No, Dean didn't you pay attention at all in health class?" Sam replied looking at his brother like he clueless to all things women, even though Dean was far from clueless on that subject. Dean shrugged his shoulder and gave a quirky smirk.

"It's like a burst of energy that women get when they are pregnant weeks, days and sometimes even hours before the baby comes. Where all they do is clean and rearrange and get ready for the baby." Dean made an "O" with his lips as if to say he understood what Sam was trying to say.

"You don't think that she could have the baby early do you?" Dean questioned. Sam looked at Larissa then back to Dean.

"Nah, the doctor told us that she still had at least a week left before she's due, sorry uncle Dean you're just gonna have to wait a little longer." Dean looked back at Larissa and gave a small face that looked like you had just run over his puppy before walking back into the kitchen.

"Hey boys if you're hungry I made dinner." Larissa shouted from the couch.

"Hey Cas is here, he's gonna stay for dinner." Bobby shouted back, "What did you make?"

"Stuffed shells and garlic bread."

"Any pie?" typical Dean would ask for pie.

"No, Angel food cake." And with a swoosh Cas was gone, and Sam and Dean just busted out into laughter. Later on that night Sam kissed Larissa goodbye and went out on a case with Bobby. He promised that he would be back before the baby was suppose to come, and that if she needed anything Dean would be around, and he was only a phone call away.

She sat on the couch that night eating popcorn and watching a monster movie with Dean. Sam was at least a solid seven hours away by now and she was really missing him something awful. She felt a twinge of pain in her side and gasped sharply but put it out of her mind, she thought that the baby was just having a restless night, it had been happening quite frequently. She sat up straighter on the couch trying to adjust her angle to get into a more comfortable position. Dean looked over at her suspiciously raising an eyebrow when all of a sudden Larissa doubles over into herself and then sits up immediately panic and fear marking her face. This could not be happening.

"RISSA?!" Dean yelled grabbing onto her shoulders as she grasped onto his forearms with hulk like strength. Gasping for air before her eyes met his and Dean knew what was coming next and in that moment he wished Sam was there as well.

"Dean...I think my water just broke!"

* * *

A/N: Getting ready for baby Winchester's arrival! And Sam's not there, what to do, what to do? Please R&R below :)


	3. Chapter 3, Part: 1

Dean was too shocked for words, and all that escaped from his mouth was some incoherent babbling and air. Larissa was staring at him waiting for more of a reaction then what she got. She slapped him across the face in hopes that it might pull him out of his trance.

"Dean!" she yelled at him. His eyes finding hers once again.

"My water broke" she repeated herself gasping a little as another contraction overcame her. She did her best to push the pain out of her mind but when that woman on Oprah said that it was like pushing a watermelon out of keyhole she wasn't kidding and it hurt.

"Son of a BITCH!" she ground out breathing more deeply.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just peed yourself." Dean said hopefully, Larissa turned her head, lips pursed looking at him like he was stupid, truth be told she knew he was freaking out so wasn't she, this wasn't supposed to happen the baby wasn't supposed to come this early. No one had planned her for this moment, there was only so much that you could learn and read from those baby books and this was not in the any of the manuals. They hadn't even gotten the chance to pack an overnight hospital bag, they were so sure that the baby was going to come on its due date, and given this was her first pregnancy. As a small contraction wracked her body Larissa knew that she needed to get up and walk around to relieve some of the pressure. She pushed herself up off the couch and Dean gave her his hand to hold onto and wrapped his arm around her back as she started the slow trek around the inside of Bobby's house.

"Larissa, maybe we should get you to the hospital?" Dean suggested as they rounded the inside of the house for a third time, all the while rubbing strong soothing circles on Larissa's back whilst she was hunched over arms wrapped around her middle. But she just kept shaking her head back and forth.

"No…no, no we can't Sam's not back yet he promised that he's be back before the baby came." Larissa paused and looked up at Dean, tears forming in her eyes threatening to fall at any moment.

"Rissa." Dean said before pushing a stray hair out of her face, and behind her ear.

"The baby is coming now."

"No…no it's just gonna have to wait, he's going to have to learn to be patient to not rush things. I'm not ready yet." She said huffing in and out trying to ease the pain.

"What are you gonna tell him? That he can't come out of his womb?" Dean said with a slight chuckle at the joke he just made hoping that it might lighten the mood of the current situation at hand. Rissa gave a hard right hook to Dean's shoulder, followed by a small smile.

"Rissa we need to get you to the hospital, this baby is a Winchester and we are a stubborn breed."

"NO!" Larissa yelled pulling away from Dean's grasp and sitting herself down on the couch. The pain was only starting to intensify but Larissa wanted to wait for Sam, she couldn't do this without him, and yet at the same time she had the deep seated urge to kill him right then and there. Dean knelt in front of Larissa hands on her knees begging her with his eyes.

"Please Larissa, if anything happened to you or this baby Sammy would never forgive me." He stated softly and very matter of factly. She started to do more deep breathing whilst staring back at Dean, and then with tear filled eyes and a shaky voice.

"Sam p-promised h-he'd b-be here." Dean thought of anything and everything that would bring her some sort of comfort right then as she leaned forward grabbing onto his forearms again and gently rocking back and forth on the couch.

"Sammy is a man of his word Larissa. If he said he's gonna be there then he's gonna be there, he wouldn't miss this for the world. How many times do you get to witness your child's birth? Do you really think after months of practically starving us making us eat healthy, baby proofing the house and almost the impala and trying to put an anti-possession tattoo over your stomach that he would miss this now? Now please Rissa let me take you to the hospital." Larissa sniffled back snot that was running down her nose. She nodded her head as slightly more painful contraction wracked her body. Dean smiled and gave her a playful and yet gently shake before standing up and grabbing his keys off the coffee table and walking toward the door and outside to the front porch. Still sitting on the couch unsure of what had just happened Larissa looked bewildered and confused. As Dean came running back in and helping her off the couch and outside to the impala. After Larissa was buckled in Dean got into the driver's side and put the key into the ignition and turned the key. The engine rolled over a couple times but other than that nothing.

"No, no, no, no, no come on baby don't do this to me, not now!" Dean closed his eyes and tried again with the same results.

"Dean quit fooling come on, start the car." Larissa pleaded the pain increasing. Dean looked over at her and tried again still nothing.

"Damnit! I think the engine is flooded." Dean said opening his door to get out of the car.

"WHAT?!" Larissa yelled, seriously this would happen at a time like this. All she wanted to do tonight was watch a monster movie and cuddle up in one of Sam's t-shirts when she went to bed.

"The engine I think it might be flooded." Dean said as he went to step out of the car.

"NO! Get your ass back into the car and start it!" Larissa yelled.

"Rissa the car doesn't want to start." Dean answered her, before noting the seriousness in her face and closing the door before trying yet again to start the car. Larissa ran her hands over the dashboard of the interior, before looking over at Dean.

"Dean if you don't start the car right now I am going to squat down in the back seat and give birth right there." Dean looked mortified.

"Larissa you're hurting baby's feelings." Dean said petting the dashboard.

"I WILL TURN HER INTO SCRAP METAL NOW START THE CAR!" Larissa pounded on the dashboard in anger and like a miracle the impala burst into life. Dean put the pedal to the medal and sped off like a bat out of hell toward the hospital. Upon the arrival at the hospital an old nurse around sixty years old came up to Larissa who was seated in a wheel chair.

"And how are we feeling today?" the old woman crooned, really she would ask that.

"What are you blind you old bat! I'm in labor!" Larissa screamed.

"She didn't mean that." Dean said apologizing for Larissa to the old nurse.

"Don't tell me what I did and didn't mean." She ground out through clenched teeth, as she had a death grip on the arms of the wheel chair.

"Are you the father?" The old woman asked eyeing Dean up and down a little longer than was necessary. Dean put his hands up and back away stammering.

"He's the uncle, you crazy old hag." Larissa said fidgeting in the wheel chair trying to get comfortable which wasn't even really an option any more, she had to admit she normally was a much sweeter person but labor pain changes a person.

"Again I am so sorry, she isn't normally like this." Dean spoke up.

"Honey, I've been here for over forty years, I've heard it all and trust me that's not even the worst." She smiled as she took the wheel chair from Dean and started pushing Larissa down to a free room. Larissa shouted over her shoulder.

"Dean, call Sam! He needs to know, he needs to be here." Before screaming more profanities as she disappeared with the older nurse into a room. Dean pulled out his phone and hit Sam's name on his speed dial, it rung four times before Sam finally picked up.

"Sam?" "Dean? Hey what's up is everything okay? How's the movie night? How's Larissa, I was going to call in a little bit."

"Well that might be a little hard to do Sammy, Larissa is a little pre-occupied." Dean said trying to come up with the best explanation for the situation.

"What do you mean pre-occupied Dean? Where's Larissa? Is she okay?" Sam asked, and Dean could hear the panic rising in Sam's voice.

"She's fine Sammy, she sort of…uhm…well…she sort of went into labor early, mazel tov you're gonna be a daddy." Dean spoke out fast hoping that Sam might not pick up on it, and for a while there was a long pause and then…

"SHE WHAT?!" Sam shouted so loud that Dean had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"She went into labor. And we are at the hospital right now, some old broad just brought her into a room." Dean answered trying to answer as many of Sam's questions as possible.

"Do you know how far apart the contractions are?" Sam asked.

"Uhh, the nurse said that they were about 20-25 minutes apart." Dean answered.

"Well how many centimeters dilated is she?" Sam pressed further.

"Sam, I don't ask the nurses everything, there are something's about Larissa that I just don't want to know about." Dean could here Sam breathing heavily and talking out loud to himself over the phone.

"Okay let me think, okay Bobby and I are on our way back right now we should be back in about seven hours…Dean?"

"Yea Sammy?"

"Can you stay with Larissa, until I get there, I don't want her to be by herself, please Dean." Sam asked.

"Of course Sammy, I'll let her know you're on your way." Dean answered giving his little brother some reassurance.

"Thanks Dean." Sam answered before hanging up, Dean put his phone back in his pocket and rested his head in his hands elbows resting on the counter at the nurse's station running his fingers through his hair. Before seeing a nurse flee from Larissa's room a bucket full of ice chips flying out after her. Dean shook his head and gave a hearty chuckle before making his way over to the doorway.

"Tell me you got a hold of Sam?" Larissa asked, IV's sticky out of her hand and white knuckling the bed sheets.

"Yea, he's on his way back just like I promised he would be. Said he'd be here in about seven hours. Larissa closed her eyes and groaned leaning her head back against the pillows.

"Seven hours?" Larissa asked bringing her head up to her forehead pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yea, but hey I read in one of those books that the first baby could take up to hour's even days to deliver." Dean answered.

"Wait" Larissa said pulling her arm away from her face and looked up at Dean.

"You read the baby books?" Larissa gave Dean a small smile.

"Shut up" Dean said nudging Larissa as a bigger contraction hit her hard and fast jolting her up as she reached out for anything to grab onto as Dean grabbed her hand. She let out a loud scream as the pain intensified and squeezed Dean's hand hard. He ran a hand over the top of her head as she panted through another smaller contraction. Dean brushed a stray strand of hand off of her sweaty forehead as she caught her breath.

"Dean, I can't do this anymore, I need Sam!" Larissa said as another nurse came back in with some more ice chips.

"Get the hell out!" Larissa screamed sitting up almost tearing out the IV's

"I don't want no damn ice chips!" she continued to shout. Dean waved at the nurse to back out of the room as the doctor came into room to check on her patient.

"Alright Larissa, let's have a look see." The doctor peeked under the covers to check to see how many centimeters dilated Larissa was.

"Okay Larissa, you're ten centimeters it's time to push."

"WHAT?!" Larissa and Dean both shouted.

"No, no, no you promised me Dean, you said Sam was going to be here." she cried out.

"He is...I mean he will be." Dean answered her as she turned her head away from him but only for a short while when another contraction came and the doctor was telling Larissa to push. She sat forward and pushed hard as a pain started to descend down her body, Dean grabbed her hand as she squeezed it hard. When she stopped pushing Dean looked down at her and spoke.

"I promised you Sam would be here and he will be, and I promised Sam the I wouldn't leave you til he got here and come hell or high water that's what I'm gonna do. I'm not leaving your side, I'm gonna be here for as long as I'm needed you got that?" Dean asked letting her know that he was serious and that he wasn't going anywhere. She nodded her head and he bent down to give her forehead a quick kiss before she pushed as another contraction fell upon her body. With what seemed like forever they were making great progress.

"Alright Larissa the baby is crowning, I need you to push for me okay..." the doctor stated just as a tall figure stepped into the door frame.

"Sam!"

**A/N: YEA! Sam has finally made it too the hospital! And baby Winchester is almost here, this chapter is going to be in two parts just because I can haha. Please R&R below, and I apologize ahead of time for the delay in posting work is crazy and it's hard to post on a regular basis :) **


	4. Chapter 3, Part: 2

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in time that it took to post this chapter. My work schedule is always different from week to week and I haven't been able to get access to wifi in order to post any new chapters. As promised I am going to post another chapter relatively soon in order to accommodate the lack of new chapters in the recent past. I'm going to try and post at least one new chapter a week, so please bare with me. I love you all and the feedback that you provide, you are truly awesome. **

"SAM?!" Larissa and Dean said in unison and surprise as another powerful contraction took control of Larissa she squeezed Dean's hand and pushed with everything she had. Dean was caught off guard by Larissa's sudden strength and squirmed in pain bringing his attention back fully to her. Sam rushed into the room over to Larissa's beside and held onto her other hand. The doctor looked up frazzled and confused.

"Hey baby, how you doing?" He asked running his hand over her head and leaning down to capture her lips with his.

"HOW AM I DOING?!" Larissa yelled

"I feel like my insides are being ripped out." She said through clenched teeth as she pitched forward screaming out as she pushed again terrible hot pain coursing through her.

"Excuse me, what the hell is going here, who are you?" The doctor inquired.

"He's the baby daddy." Dean answered for him as Larissa released his hand which he flexed to make sure that it was still in working condition, before heading to the door his work was done here, he had kept his promise to them both now it was time to give them all some space and let mother nature finish taking her course.

"If you guys don't need me anymore I'm just gonna…" Dean started

"Yea, go, go, it's okay we're good here." Larissa panted out between pushing. Dean reached for the handle of the door and just as he was about to open it he heard Sam over his shoulder.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yea?" He said looking back at his baby brother who was walking toward him. Sam through his arms around his brother for a hug.

"Thanks Dean for everything." Before breaking away from the hug and returning to Larissa's side kissing her once more before she pushed again. Dean just smiled at the pair of them, they were so in love and Sam was finally happy and at least semi normal. He had the girl, he had Dean, and he was going to have a baby. It may not have totally been the apple pie life they had always dreamed about but it was damn close. Dean smiled to himself and sent up a silent thank you to the man upstairs, which is something Dean didn't do often, before walking out the door into the waiting room.

"I thought you told Dean that you wouldn't be here for another seven hours?" Larissa asked as she gave a small push.

"We weren't, but I called up Cas and he totally Marty McFlyed me here." Sam said.

"Well when this is all over remind me to send him a thank you card." She retorted

"Alright one more push Larissa." The doctor said, as Sam held tightly to Larissa's hand and she pushed with everything she had left, screaming profanities clearly aimed at Sam and threatening him with dead and even castration. Sam just smiled, and then what seemed like an eternity they heard it. A loud cry coming from a small pink baby. Larissa relaxed back into the pillow breathing heavily and laughing as Sam bent down and kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Thank you baby." He whispered as small tears slowly started to form in his eyes. They could hear their baby crying and screaming like a little banshee as the nurses cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Congratulations it's a little boy" the old nurse smiled placing their son into Larissa outstretched and waiting arms. She laughed through the tears, counting all ten fingers and all tens toes.

"He has your eyes and my nose." Larissa pointed out as Sam leaned over to kiss his son's little fingers. The baby cried out with a bloody curdling scream…

"And apparently Dean's mouth." Sam chuckled

"Is there something you want to tell me babe." He continued joking around the idea that Larissa may have jumped the fence with his brother. She gave him a halfhearted scowl.

"No, he all yours Sam."

"He's all ours." Sam interjected

"So have we decided on a name?" The nurse asked.

"I think so." Larissa nodded smiling up at Sam who looked at her and then back down at the now sleeping baby in her arms. Cas and Bobby had finally made it to the waiting room where they found Dean pacing around outside the door.

"Is everything okay? How is Larissa?" Bobby asked

"She's fine, Sam's in there with her right now, things where good and progressing fast when I left…damn it I sound like a freaking mid-wife here." Dean stammered out as Bobby just chuckled, all three men stood outside and waited just as Sam opened the door and came out holding a small blue bundle in his arms. All three of them ambushed him at once with Dean at the head of the pack, Sam shushed them and smiled.

"Meet my son." Sam said pulling the blanket back a little to reveal a sleeping baby boy. Dean just smiled from ear to ear and Bobby wiped a tear from his eye. Cas stood and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"So that's what a baby ape looks like, you…humans get much more attractive with age." Sam scowled a little and shook of Cas's remark about his son.

"What's his name?" Bobby asked

"Colby John Winchester or CJ for short." Sam said, Dean thought about it for a moment and then his eyes lit up.

"Cheese!"

"What?" Sam asked

"Colby John, it's a cheese. Well actually it's Colby Jack, but we can call him cheese." Dean was all smiles, as Bobby hit upside the head and Sam scoffed and shook his head.

"Dean we're not calling my son cheese." Sam said, and Dean gave a little pout.

"So how big is he?" Bobby asked

"8lbs. 3oz. and 18" long" Sam said looking down proudly at his son, before looking over at Dean who couldn't take his eyes off his brand new baby nephew.

"He's a little butterball turkey isn't he?" Bobby asked

"Yea." Sam chuckled, then he turned and placed the baby into Dean arms, as Dean look positively terrified that he might drop him. Dean looked down at the little boy who opened up his eyes and gave a small scowl before nodding off to sleep.

"That's my boy, already got that give em' hell attitude just like his uncle." Dean said with a smile before turning away from Sam who was now trying to get his son back from his brother.

"Nah Sammy, just a couple more minutes." Dean said waving off his brother as Sam huffed and went back into the delivery room to check up on Larissa. Dean sat in one of the chairs Bobby on one side of him and Cas on the other all three men looking into the face of the newest little Winchester.


	5. Chapter 4

It had only been a couple days since Colby had been born. Larissa fell asleep that night after a long day of dirty diapers and screaming babies she just needed a couple hours of sleep to help her get when she couldn't hear the baby crying over the monitor, which was unusual considering he always was up and awake like clockwork at four in the morning. A sudden panic rushed through her system as she sprung out of bed and wrapped the shawl that hung at the foot of it around her shoulders. She clung to it tightly as she scurried down the hallway to the nursery to find the door slightly cracked open, and a light glow emanating from the room. She cautiously wrapped her fingers around the door knob and pushed it ajar slowly to find Sam standing near the window bottle in hand peering down into Colby's wide little eyes.

Larissa sighed in relief and leaned against the door frame of the room arms across her chest. And watched as Sam rocked back and forth on each foot as Colby starred in awe at everything around him. Finally Colby moved his little head to the side into Sam's chest forcing the bottle out of his mouth as if to say he was finished. Sam took the burping cloth and wiped Colby's mouth as formula dribbled out the sides, as he moved his little head to the side to get away from the burping cloth.

Before he started flailing his arms in the air and arching his little back up in protest crying out, his face turning bright red, Sam had to tighten his grip a little to keep the little wiggle worm from falling out of his arms. He brought Colby up flat against his chest head resting over his heart, his lips brushing over the top of his soft little head, and rubbing little circles over his back trying to soothe his son's cries. It wasn't until Sam started to sing "Hey Jude" that he stated to calm down a little. Sam sat down in the rocking chair and rocked Colby in his arms, he was trying to stuff his little fists into his mouth and listening to Sam sing way off key, but he was content once again. Larissa shook her head and moved in behind her boys wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and smiling down at the little baby who was fighting back sleep and droopy eyelids.

"You do know he's only a few days old Sam, I don't even think he understands what you're saying, right?" She laughed tapping his little nose with her finger, as Colby starred up giggling and blowing little bubbles, already giving them that famous Winchester grin minus a few teeth. He gave a big yawn and stretched his little arms up over his head and then down to cover his little face, his eyes slowly drifted shut as Sam ran his thumb over Colby's little hand that was now wrapped securely around his finger. Larissa pulled on his little lip causing it to pop out into a little pout she laughed at how cute it looked, as Sam just smiled and shook his head.

"Do you want me to take him?" Larissa asked looking down at Sam, seeing how exhausted he was but knowing that Sam would never admit to it. He loved Colby more than anything in the world, and he would give up every hour of sleep to spend every waking moment with him.

"No, I've got him he was just hungry. You go on back to bed I'll be in shortly." He answered looking up at her and kissing her on the lips. Larissa nodded in compliance than with a tender touch she smoothed down the downy hair of Colby's head and placed a feathery kiss on his forehead lingering there enough to take in the new baby smell and his soft skin. He started to squirm in Sam's arms and she backed away towards the door hands up in surrender with a light laugh…

"definitely daddy's little man" she whispered, as Sam began to rock Colby back and forth again. Larissa shut the door behind her quietly and leaned up against the wall outside basking in just how much she loved her two boys before walking back to bed. Sam continued rocking back and forth until he was absolutely sure that Colby was sound asleep before he carefully got up and walked over to the crib. He gently place him down, as Colby arched his little back again reaching out with his hands as if to make sure that his daddy was still there Sam pulled the blanket over him. He put his hand on Colby's little chest and rubbed it feeling his little heart beat beneath, he bent down and kissed his head and then headed for the door. But not before checking to make sure that the devil trap and salt lines were all secure. He wasn't taking any chances, and if any demon was going to come after his son they would have to go through him first.

**A/N: So as promised here is another chapter this should hold you guys over until I can write the next one and find a little free time to upload it. I apologize for the chapter being so short in length but some of the chapters from here on out won't be as long as some of the other chapters have been in the past. The chapters following will be little one shots of Colby growing up, but there won't be any major time gaps in between. Please R&R below, and as usual I love you guys and until next time. **


	6. authors note

As you can tell this is not a new chapter. Work has been crazy and I never have a set schedule, it's always changing on me. I only get two days off every week and it's hard to post even on those days because on where I live out in the boondocks with no internet access. I have Tuesdays off for Supernatural because my boss is awesome like that lol. Anywho I'm going to do my dandiest to post chapters - plural lol tomorrow for you all. I love you all and I just want to thank you all for being so patient with me trust me when I say that I haven't forgotten about you. See you real soon. Ruthie


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I've returned from what seems like a very long hiatus. As promised here is the next chapter, thank you all for being so patient with me. I felt like Cas and baby Colby "CJ" needed a little angel to baby bonding time. Please R&R below and tell me what you think.**

* * *

The lack of sleep was definitely taking its toll on everybody in the house. In the last three days more coffee had be consumed than alcohol, _rock-a-by-baby_ had been listened to more times than Led Zeppelin. Colby hadn't stopped crying for days. Not even Dean's off key version of _Hey Jude_ could soothe his savage tears. Sam walked into the kitchen wiping a hand across the scruff on his face.

"Good morning" he said out loud as Bobby handed him a freshly made cup of coffee. Sam took it from him happily and crossed the kitchen to the fridge to pull out some creamer.

"I don't know how good it is?" Bobby sighed giving Sam a very solemn look grabbing another mug from the cupboard and pouring himself a cup of steaming hot joe. Sam sat down at the table and pushed the files that covered the surface out of the way and set down the mug, Dean who had fallen asleep about an hour earlier head on the kitchen table was jostled awake from a semi-peaceful slumber. Sam apologized for waking his brother as Dean wiped the drool from his face.

"How long was I out?" Dean asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes, looking around the room as sunlight streamed in through the window impairing his vision.

"About half an hour." Bobby responded after practically inhaling his coffee, Dean groaned as he laid his head back on the table and closed his eyes.

"Want some coffee?" Sam asked pushing his cup towards a semiconscious Dean.

"Only if you give it to me intravenously." Dean mumble out before sleep over came him once again. Sam just smiled and sipped tentatively on his coffee making it last as long as possible as Larissa came into the room. She grabbed a cup from the dish strainer and went to pour herself a cup of coffee only to notice that the coffee pot was completely empty. Sighing with frustration she turned around and held out the coffee pot in front of her clearing her throat hand stuck on her hip.

"Sorry babe." Sam apologized, as he got up from his chair and gave her a small soft kiss on the cheek. He could tell she was sleep deprived, he could see the bags under her eyes and he knew that she was exhausted hell they all were. She turned around and started brewing another pot as Sam massaged her shoulders breaking up the tension that he found there. She let her head lull to one side as Sam's hands worked their magic.

"I finally got CJ to sleep, he was fighting it though." Rissa said as Sam kept rubbing her shoulders, she was so tired she thought that she might fall asleep right there standing up making coffee in Bobby's kitchen.

"I think he might be colicky. But I won't really know until I can get him in to see the doctor tomorrow." She sighed as Sam rested his chin on her shoulder, both of them hated the idea of taking CJ to the hospital due to their line of work. They both starred out into the back yard as a flutter of wings brought their attention back to the room.

"Hey Cas" Sam said, acknowledging the angels presence with a nod.

"Hello Sam" Cas said with forced enthusiasm

"What's up Cas?" Larissa asked taking Sam's coffee cup and eagerly downing the remaining contents. Cas looked confused at the question, did these humans have no sense of direction at all he wondered to himself?

"The sky, the heavens, the… you didn't literally mean what's up did you?" Cas asked, feeling a little foolish and silly looking at the humor on every bodies faces around.

"Idjit" Bobby chuckled under his breath.

"It just means what's new?" Sam chuckled.

"I think I understand?" Cas replied nodding his head with fake understanding.

"Well my brothers and sisters are at odds with one another, having no authority figure or clear direction is very disheartening." Cas said shrugging his shoulders looking very pitiful and puppy dog like a trait he picked up from Sam unconsciously. He looked at Sam and then to Larissa before continuing.

"So…what's…up…?" Cas choked out still not really grasping the concept of the phrase

The rustling on blankets could be hear over the baby monitor, as soft whimpers played over the background. Everyone but Cas and a semi-catatonic Dean held their breath to wait for the inevitable. Then the cries of a very displeased CJ brought a groan out of everyone as Larissa set down the cup and went up the flight of stairs to hers and Sam's bedroom, as Sam answered Cas's question.

"Our son, our son is what's up Cas…every hour"

"On the hour" Bobby finished Sam's sentence, putting in a set of hunter orange ear plugs to try and drown out some of the crying, before locking himself away in the study burying himself in the weeks newest case. Sam walked past Cas and up the stairs to the bedroom as Colby cries rang throughout the entire house, in the bedroom Sam found Larissa bouncing and rocking the baby in her arms as little tears rolled down is puffy red cheeks. Larissa kept shushing CJ and brought him up to her lips kissing his tiny forehead. Sam closed the door behind him and sat on the bed elbows resting on his knees, ears ringing from the little shrieks emanating from his son when Cas poofed himself into the room.

"Sam we have to talk." Cas said point blank.

"What? Cas can't we do this another time?" Sam asked head starting to throb.

"Sam we need to talk about this whole Micheal ordeal, Dean is the ultimate vessel." Sam rolled his eyes at the angels persistence, couldn't Cas just leave him and his brother out of heavens business for two seconds, clearly they had enough on their plate as it was. But Cas continued anyway...

"Sam when the time comes, Micheal will..." Cas paused in mid sentence finally observing the crying baby, with a snap of his fingers CJ slept peacefully in Larissa's arms. Shock riddled Larissa and Sam's face.

"Cas what did you just do to my son?" Sam inquired, seeing that the baby was finally asleep and all was quite.

"I'm sorry Sam, but baby apes are so noisy how can you live with one?" Cas asked clearly puzzled. Sam just stood amazed, kicking himself for not getting Castiel to come down and help them sooner.

"Cas, I swear if you did..." Larissa started before Dean burst through the door fully alert and gun at the ready to kill anyone if need be.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay, I didn't hear the baby crying?" Dean asked rushing into the room and taking Colby out of Larissa's arms like it was no big deal.

"Everything's fine Dean, Cas just..." Sam started

"Cas just Ella Enchanted our baby is all." Larissa finished, taking CJ back from Dean.

"I'm not entirely sure what that means?" Cas answered

"Well is he alright? Is he gonna wake up, is he gonna be like sleeping beauty?" Dean asked quite concerned for his nephews well being.

"Dean, wrong fairy tale, and how... how do you even know about Sleeping Beauty."

"I don't." Dean said defensively crossing his arms across his chest, "Colby likes to watch Disney movies and it was the only thing on paper view that wasn't porn related. Although that Snow White chick massive orgy going on right there if you know what I mean." Dean said wiggling his eyebrows and biting his lower lip.

"Eww, dude seriously not in front of my son." Dean pouted but not before giving a playful smirk.


End file.
